Next-generation mobile devices will be able to access multiple wireless networks employing different technologies and protocols, such as WiMAX (IEEE 802.16), Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) (e.g., IEEE 802.11 or WiFi), Long-Term Evolution (LTE), Wireless USB and/or Bluetooth. These wireless networks are distributed across a broad range of frequency bands. While the capability to access diverse network technologies benefits users and operators alike, interference between different technologies makes it difficult to simultaneously operate using different technologies.
For example, in the 2.4-2.5 frequency GHz band, WiFi (i.e., IEEE 802.11), Bluetooth (BT), Bluetooth Low Energy (BLE), and WiMAX networks all operate. The interference between these technologies creates challenges for the coexistence of multiple wireless interfaces. More specifically, out of band emissions by any of these technologies may saturate the receiver of the other technologies and, therefore, blocking may occur.
Due to the low power transmission in BLE and interference from other wireless networks operating on the same frequency band, BLE packets transmitted between a master and a slave may be in error. Consecutive packet errors may cause the master to drop the connection with the slave.